


The Story

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Children's Classics with a Johnlock Twist [13]
Category: Frog and Toad - Arnold Lobel, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Rosie Watson-Holmes isn't feeling well.  Sherlock and John tell her a bedtime story.





	The Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roadswewalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roadswewalk/gifts).



> Based on "The Story" from Arnold Lobel's Frog and Toad Are Friends.

_“Daddy, I don’t feel well. Will you tell me a story?”_

“Did I ever tell you about the time when your papa wasn’t feeling well, and he wanted me to tell him a story?” John asked.

_“No. Did you tell him a good one?”_

“Well, I tried my best. Here’s what happened:

One day, Papa wasn’t feeling well.

‘You are looking quite pale,’ I told him.

‘I always look pale,’ he said.

‘Today you look even more pale than usual,’ I said. ‘Get into bed and rest.’”

_“And did Papa get into bed?”_

“I always do as your daddy says, because he is a doctor,” said Sherlock.

John snorted, but let it pass. He continued his story:

“I made Papa a cup of tea.

Papa drank the tea, and then he said, ‘Tell me a story while I am resting.’

‘All right,’ I said. ‘Let me think of a story to tell you.’

I thought and thought, but I could not think of a story to tell Papa.

‘I will go out onto Baker Street and walk around,’ I said. ‘Perhaps that will help me to think of a story.’

I walked around for a long time, but I could not think of a story to tell Papa.”

_“Not even ‘The Three Little Pigs?’”_

“Nope. Not even that one.”

_“So what did you do?”_

“Well, I came back to the flat and stood on my head.”

_“Really?”_

“Really.”

“‘Why are you standing on your head?’ Papa asked.”

“I must not have been feeling well at all,” Sherlock said, “or I wouldn’t have had to ask. I would have been able to deduce it.”

“Well, you asked,” said John. “And I answered.

‘I hope that if I stand on my head, it will help me to think of a story,’ I said.

I stood on my head for a long time, but I could not think of a story to tell Papa.

Then, I poured a glass of water over my head.”

_“Why?”_

“That’s just what your papa wanted to know.”

“‘Why are you pouring water over your head?’ he asked.

‘I hope that if I pour water over my head it will help me to think of a story,’ I said.

I poured many glasses of water over my head, but I could not think of a story to tell Papa, so I began to bang my head against the wall.”

_“Did it hurt?”_

“A bit.”

“‘Why are you banging your head against the wall,’ Papa asked.

‘I hope that if I bang my head against the wall hard enough, it will help me to think of a story,’ I said.

‘I am feeling much better now,’ Papa said. ‘I do not think I need a story anymore.’

‘Then move over and let me get into the bed,’ I said. ‘Because now I feel terrible.’

So your papa moved over, and I got into the bed.

‘Would you like me to tell you a story?’ Papa asked.

‘Yes,’ I said, ‘if you know one.’”

_“And did you know one?”_

“Of course I did,” said Sherlock. “It went like this:

Once upon a time there were two fathers, called Daddy and Papa. Papa was not feeling well. He asked his husband, Daddy, to tell him a story.

Daddy could not think of a story. He walked around, but he could not think of a story. He stood on his head, but he could not think of a story. He poured water over his head, but he could not think of a story. He banged his head against the wall, but he still could not think of a story.

Then Daddy did not feel so well, and Papa was feeling better. So Papa got into bed with Daddy, and Daddy told him a story. The end.

‘How was that?’ I asked your daddy.

But Daddy did not answer. He had fallen asleep.”

“Look,” John whispered. “Someone else has fallen asleep.”

“Then let’s go to bed,” said Sherlock.

So they did.

**Author's Note:**

> About a year and a half ago, after reading an article in The New Yorker entitled “Frog and Toad: An Amphibious Celebration of Same-Sex Love," I started writing a series of bedtime stories for John and Sherlock to tell their daughter, based on Arnold Lobel's books. For one reason or another, I set the project aside, and had almost forgotten about it, until yesterday, when roadswewalk posted an adorable Johnlock version of the Frog and Toad story "Alone" on tumblr. That inspired me to dust this off. If you like it, there are plenty of other chapters to come.


End file.
